triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tyrant Legions
"Think of the most evil and corrupt government and multiply it...by 6!" Eskyriax to Velgor Background Throughout history there have been many corrupt governments that have seeked to oust The Triad, but none have been more dangerous than the Tyrant Legions. Formed during the Third Main Period, The Terrora Tyrannis and its allied breakaway nations were created out of the belief that The Triad was oppressive and limiting. The original Tyrant Legions, or Liberators as they were then known, genuinely believed in the justness of their cause and wanted the best for the Multiverse. However, after the initial revolution, they lost much of their impetus and almost immediately began to corrupt. The moniker that the Triad had given them in order to demonise them, "The Tyrant Legions", became widely used and eventually became the official name of the organisation. Nowadays, there are still those loyal to the old ways who call themselves the Liberators, but by and large, the Tyrant Legions' obsession with liberty has led, inevitably, to the few oppressing the many. Almost all races and cultures have a presence in the Legions, though some have more than others. Politics The Tyrant Legions are not as organised as the Triad, but there is a more or less distinct hierarchy. The leaders of the Legions are known as the Tyrant nobility. They are not actual nobility, but are in fact very powerful individuals who have risen to their rank through great deeds of violence, money-making, oppression or Tyrant evangelism. Traditionally, there is one Tyrant Lord who has more power than the others (currently Shan-Dor Kalvieri), but the other nobles often disobey him without much consequence. All Tyrant citizens who are not nobility are largely ignored by the Legions and are treated differently in each Tyrant territory. In most cases, these citizens are oppressed and impoverished, but certain Tyrant nations have managed to produce a society in which citizens are treated more fairly. These are generally those that adhere more to the "Liberators" creed. The Tyrant Legions presents itself as a united from when dealing with military situations, but in reality, they are far from being united. The Legions consist of innumerable sects, each of which is centred around one or more Tyrant noble. Each of these have their own political agenda and their own views on what the Legions should be like, and compete against other sects for dominance. Critics say that this makes the Legions unstable and clumsy, but supporters of this system believe that it allows for diverse opinions, thus increasing the flexibility of the organisation, and also providing a semblance of democracy as the more popular sects are inevitably more influential. Examples of sects include: Shan-Dor's sect: Primarily concerned with using the Shargaromalum and other sources of mystical power as a devastating weapon against the Triad. This is currently the most successful sect, as it has proven highly effective in fighting the Triad in recent years. More magically inclined Liberators are likely to join this sect, which consists largely of Drakanae. Khaeriel's sect: This sect aims to protect the individual empires that exist in the Legions from outside influence, largely retaining independence from each other but allying in times of war. This sect is very popular with many Tyrants who want self-determination. This sect includes Aelvorius and most Tyrant-aligned Magmarens, as well as many of King Gallon's traitor Mustarans. Tyrannis sect: Led by Azara Calchis, this sect believes in the merging of the Tyrant Legions into a single federal state and the military conquest of the Universe. The Tyrannis believe that the best way to ensure peace and prosperity is to eliminate all opposition to the ruling body in the Universe. They are particularly opposed to Khaeriel's sect, and are the main providers of soldiers for the Legions, their members including Terrora Tyrannis and the Kingdom of Yggdrasil. The Liberator sect: This sect has its members drawn roughly equally from all races, and is the only one that has stayed true to the original creed of the Liberators. They believe in the abolition of the Triad and the creation of a large amount of independent states that trade and coexist with one another, each obeying its citizen's liberties and providing free trade across the Multiverse. Though this is one of the smaller sects, it has grown rapidly in recent years as Tyrants have become more and more displeased with the ruling elite.